Picking up the Pieces
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: When Morgana finds her boyfriend cheating on her, where else to turn but her best friend, Merlin - can he heal her heart while fighting his feelings for her? MODERN AU!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! SO THIS IS MY FIRST MERGANA FIC SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I AM A BIG SHIPPER OF THEIRS! AND ALSO OF COLIN AND KATIE – I MEAN HOW CAN YOU NOT SHIP THEM AFTER THAT PHOTOSHOOT. DAMN COLIN MORGAN IN A RED JACKET AND CAR! NOT TO MENTION THAT GUY CAN PULL OFF A TUX!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

(Morgana pov)

Morgana ran a hand through her long dark hair before screwing up another piece of paper she had written on before aiming in into the bin. It bounced off the side and joined the many other paper balls that littered the surrounding area. She rose from her chair and made her way over to the window of her studio, looking out at the gloomy weather. There were dark clouds overhead but so far no rain. Morgana sighed; she couldn't find the right theme for her next project. She was a self employed photographer who was currently working on designing a new exhibition for the art gallery across town.

She allowed her eyes to move away from the window and take note of the creative mess that was becoming her studio. It was like a second home to her, a gift given to her from her brother, Arthur and best friends, Merlin and Gwen for her birthday last year and she loved it. She would spend hours there; it was like a safe haven to her.

Morgana looked down at the many bits of paper that once contained theme ideas decorating the floor. They were all good ideas but they weren't special. They weren't the genuine, amazing and carefree idea that she was aiming for. Knowing she wasn't going to get that idea in the next few hours she decided to go homed early and surprise her boyfriend, Cenred.

After locking up her studio she walked down the busy street towards their flat. One of the perks of being self employed meant she could be flexible about her hours, as long as she got the work done before her deadline (which in this case was a few weeks away). She knew Cenred had the day off and didn't bother driving to work, Morgana preferred walking. The studio wasn't far from their flat which was good as Morgana often got some of her best ideas at night and often fell asleep at the studio.

Cenred had been her boyfriend for nearly 9 months. They had moved in together 2 months ago. Morgana still wasn't sure it was the right decision, there was still a lot she didn't know about him and she had yet to meet his family. Morgana had had share of bad relationships and so risking everything by moving in with him was a big deal to her. They were good together if everything was going well, if not, they were a pretty horrible couple. They were both headstrong and so fights occurred often. Cenred had a temper and so he got annoyed easily. One of the main relationships Morgana doubted the relationship was the lack of spark between them. There was no romance, no burning passion or physical desire, not like Morgana imagined a relationship to be like nor like the relationship between Gwen and Arthur.

She pushed the negative thoughts from her head; she wouldn't be thinking any of it if she wasn't so tired, would she? Sighing Morgana got her key out of her pocket and opened the door. As she entered the apartment and hung up her coat Morgana noticed the flat was quiet. The TV was off and the kitchen was empty. Her first thought was Cenred had popped out until she heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Quietly Morgana made her way to the door; listening again she heard groaning; both masculine and feminine. Reaching out a shaky hand she opened the door. Gasping in horror at what she saw. Cenred and another woman were having sex right in front of her, the other woman had blonde hair and Morgana instantly knew her as Cenred's assistant, Morgause.

Morgana stumbled backwards as Cenred's head shot up and met her eyes. "Morgana?" He gasped, stunned. Morgana couldn't speak; instead she turned and ran back out of the flat. She could faintly hear Cenred asking her to wait but she couldn't. She forced her legs to keep moving, holding back the tears. She had no idea where she was going, only that she didn't want to stop. It started to rain heavily. The drops landed on her clothes and skin, mingling in with the tears that had escaped and were running down her cheeks. She kept pushing her legs until she thought she would collapse. Stopping she seated herself on a nearby bench. Her lungs and legs burned. Morgana kept replaying the images over in her mind. The rain made her shiver as it soaked her. She wasn't wearing a coat and her jeans and t-shirt were already damp and sticking to her. Morgana couldn't hold it back anymore and the tear came.

(merlin pov)

Merlin had just got in from work. He had covered the lunchtime shift at Camelot's bar and restaurant. It was always a busy time on a Saturday and so he was tired. He rummaged around his fridge before grabbing a bottle of water. His plan was to watch some telly, shower then sleep. He was just about to turn on the TV when his phone rang. He hoped it wasn't Arthur asking him to do another shift so he could take Gwen out. He was delighted when he saw Morgana's name flashing up on his screen. He always loved talking to Morgana, he loved Morgana full stop. Not that it mattered as she was dating Cenred. Sighing, he remembered picking up the phone might be a good idea.

"Merlin? I need you" He heard Morgana sob before he could even form a sentence. Without hesitation he grabbed his jacket and keys from the side.

"I'm on my way"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?

WORTH CONTINUING?

ANY IDEAS AND PLOTS ARE WELCOME!

WHATS YOUR FAVE LINE, DESCRIPTION, SECTION

LET ME KNOW AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks SO much for the reviews! They made my day – I am so glad so many of you liked the fic!_

_Well its safe to say as if the reviews didn't shock me the number of hits the story got certain did! 130+ hits! I swear I nearly died! So I hope we can keep up the review numbers! If you did favourite or follow the story thanks – feel free to drop a review too!_

_Anyway on with the story!_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Merlin sped through the streets in the pouring rain with only one thing on his mind. Morgana. She was always so strong and fierce; Merlin had never heard her sound so upset and broke as she did on the phone to him. He didn't know what had happen and to be honest it was the last thing on his mind, all that mattered was Morgana and if she was alright. He thought about calling Arthur but decided against it. If Morgana wanted Arthur she would have called him instead of Merlin.

Merlin pulled the car over when he spotted the figure of his best friend and secret crush. He got out the car and made his way over to Morgana. She was shivering, Merlin guessed partly from the rain but also from her tears which were still present on her cheeks. He undid his black jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you" She sniffed as Merlin sat next to her on the wet bench. Her green eyes met his blue ones. She looked lost and vulnerable; two things Merlin never thought he would associate with Morgana. He wrapped his arms around her, letting Morgana's head rest on his shoulder. She sniffed again and moved closer to his warmth.

"What happened?" He asked softly, he didn't want to force her into telling him but if he knew what had happened he might be able to help her.

"He cheated on me, I found them together." Morgana whispered so quietly Merlin strained to hear it. The first emotion that ran through his mind was anger. How could anyone do that to Morgana? She was beautiful and kind, the idea that Cenred did that made Merlin sick to his stomach.

"Oh Morgana, I'm so sorry" He said resting his head on top of hers, the droplets of water running from his hair onto hairs.

"I should have seen it, how could I have been so stupid! It's all my fault" Morgana replied after a moment. Merlin could tell she was trying to calm herself down. Merlin squeezed her tighter before answering.

"This is not your fault. It's his, Morgana you deserve so much better than him. Don't do this to yourself. Don't let Cenred have the satisfaction, he is nothing compared to you." Merlin said hoping she didn't look up and see him blushing.

"It is! I wouldn't sleep with him. I don't know why, I mean its not like am a virgin or anything but I told him I wanted to wait, maybe if I hadn't…."

"No, there is more to a relationship than sex, if he truly cared about you he would have waited until you were ready, he would have understood." Merlin cut her off, a small smile playing on his lips. He was secretly glad Morgana hadn't slept with Cenred. He often had nightmares about that sort of thing.

"You're right, I know you are. Why am I letting him do this to me?" Morgana sighed raising her head slightly to look at Merlin. He wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb before pulling her back into a hug. Morgana wrapped her arms around his waist.

They could have sat there for hours; anyone would think they were a couple. Two young people sitting in the pouring rain with their arms wrapped around each other. Merlin was more than happy to never let her go but was getting worried about Morgana getting ill form being in the rain for too long, he too was starting to shiver slightly.

"Oh god, what am I doing to do? I can't go back there tonight, I don't want to go back there again" Morgana said, her head snapping up.

"That's a silly question. You are staying at mine. I have a spare room and I think I have some of your clothes left over from the last time you crashed there with Arthur and Gwen." Merlin replied.

"Merlin, I couldn't….." Morgana began but seeing his facial expression changed her sentence "….Are you sure?"

"Of course. Come on, let's get you home" Merlin said, raising from the bench. He outstretched his hand for Morgana to take. When she did he helped her up and led her back towards his car determined to be th3ere for her no matter what.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_So what did you think?_

_Any ideas/suggestions are welcome and greatly appreciated _

_What was your favourite line, description, section etc?_

_By the way I have a question for you! Would you prefer a short story (around 10 chapters) that focuses only on the idea given in the summary or a longer story (20-30 chapters) that goes beyond that and explores the ups and downs after? Let me know!_

_Remember reviews mean the world to me and made me update faster so please review! Thanks! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! The reviews – OMG! Thank you so much! So here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Once they were at Merlin's flat, Morgana when to have a shower and change clothes. Merlin had already changed into a t-shirt and some tracksuit bottoms and had ordered them a pizza. He didn't have any food in and figured Morgana wouldn't want to go out anywhere tonight. He decided to call Arthur and let him know what was going on.

"Merlin!" His best friend's voice called down the end of the phone.

"Clotpole!" Merlin replied keeping up their little joke.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Its Morgana, don't worry or anything, she's fine but….She just found out Cenred cheated on her so I said she could stay with me for a while." Merlin said, anger boiling inside him at the mention of Cenred's name.

"WHAT! I am going to kill him! Me and Gwen are coming over." Arthur's voice replied, Merlin could feel his anger through the phone.

"No Arthur! I said she is fine! I don't think she is going to want everyone fussing over her right now. Give her time and come over tomorrow." Merlin sighed knowing Arthur would go into 'big brother mode'.

"Fine, but we are coming over tomorrow. Just promise me you will take care of her? And won't stop my plans of killing that jerk." Arthur replied after some time.

"I promise. And trust me, I will be joining you. Got to go, say hi to Gwen for me."

Merlin hung up the phone as Morgana entered the living room. Whatever sentence he was going to say got caught in his throat. Morgana was wearing some shorts that showed off her long legs and one of his t-shirts, her dark hair was tied back in a ponytail. Merlin couldn't help but notice how good she looked in his t-shirt. _Idiot, she just broke up with her boyfriend and you are lusting after her!_

"I take it that was Arthur?" Morgana asked, grabbing a beer from the table and sitting on the sofa.

"Uh….Yeah, don't worry I told him not to come over until tomorrow." Merlin smiled.

"Thank you, I couldn't deal with that right now. Oh and I borrowed your shirt is that okay? I don't think I left one here last time except for my running vest."

"It's fine." Merlin smiled. He was about to continue when the door bell rang.

"Okay so I will get the pizza and you pick a film?" Merlin offered. Morgana smiled before making her way over to his DVD collection.

3 films, 4 beers and I and a half pizzas later and Merlin was fending off sleep. He yawned for the seventh time that night before deciding it was probably best to go to bed. He looked down at Morgana, she was fast asleep with her head resting on his shoulder, and her hair was tickling his nose. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, sort of like snow white waiting for her knight in shining armour. Smiling softly Merlin gathered her in his arms, lifting her up bridal style. Luckily Morgana didn't wake, instead snuggling closer to his chest. Laughing quietly he carried her to her room before tucking her under the covers. Merlin lightly kissed her forehead before retreating to his own.

(Morgana pov)

Morgana shot up in bed. She was crying again and she felt clammy. Images of Cenred and Morgause kept replaying in her mind like a broken record. She pushed the covers away from her as if they burned and began taking deep breaths. Looking around she realised she was in Merlin's spare room, he must of carried her up there. Sighing she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again tonight, in fear of the nightmare returning. Or at least not alone. Carefully she lowered her feet onto the soft cream carpet, padding her way along the hallway to Merlin's room. Pushing the door open she winced as it creaked and Merlin moved onto his side. Morgana could vaguely see in the dim light from downstairs he had ditched his t-shirt giving her a glimpse of his chest. It was a quite impressive one at that. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realise Merlin had woken up until he spoke.

"Morgana?" He asked his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, I….had a nightmare about….anyway I was wondering if I could stay in here tonight." Morgana trailed off knowing Merlin would understand what she meant. He gave her a warm smile before pulling back the cover for her. Morgana smiled in return before crawling into bed beside him, placing her head on his bare chest.

"Night Merlin" She sighed as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight Morgana" he smiled

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_So what did you think?_

_Any ideas/suggestions are welcome and greatly appreciated _

_What was your favourite line, description, section etc?_

_Remember reviews mean the world to me and made me update faster so please review! Thanks! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! Most of you voted for a long story and I am pleased to say you go your wish and this will be a longer running fanfic! With many twists and turns so go with the next chapter!_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was still early when Morgana woke. Only a slight tint of orange in the otherwise darkened sky. She stretched only to find her movements were limited for some reason. Looking around she realised she was in Merlin's room, and then she remembered. Glancing to her left Morgana found Merlin was still asleep. Morgana's head was resting on his arm. His other hand gripped hers tightly, their fingers laced together. Morgana sighed, thinking how nice it would be if she could wake up like this every morning. Hold on; this was Merlin – her best friend. She shouldn't be thinking that. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she rose from the bed, slipping out of Merlin's embrace. He sighed in his sleep and rolled over onto his side.

Morgana decided a run was in order. It helped her to think and she definitely had a lot of that to do before Arthur came over and asked her a million questions. Changing into the running vest she found of hers yesterday and leaving a note for Merlin so he didn't worry, she set off.

The run didn't take nearly as long as she hoped it would but it did help. Morgana believed everything happened for a reason, the whole situation made her realise that she didn't love Cenred, she never had, it certainly explained why she wasn't that upset about the break up anymore. Uther loved him and thought he was a 'smart match' for his daughter due to the fact he owned his own successful business and so Morgana tried to make it work. But now she was done, done with pleasing Uther, done with spending her time on people that don't matter to her. It was time to starting living her life the way she wanted and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her, especially not Uther.

The first thing to hit Morgana as she walked through the door of Merlin's flat was the smell of his famous chocolate chip pancakes. Just the smell reminded Morgana of how hungry she actually was, having skipped breakfast in order to go on her run. Sighing happily she walked into the kitchen to find Merlin tossing a pancake in the air. He looked so cute whenever he had that look of concentration on his face.

"Morning!" He called cheerfully not taking his eyes off the pancake.

"Hey you, it smells good" Morgana complimented taking a bottle of water out of the fridge before sitting on a seat at the breakfast bar watching the man at work.

"Your favourite, with extra chocolate chips. And thanks for the note but did you have to leave it stuck on my forehead?"

Morgana laughed, she opened the lid of her water bottle before taking a sip.

"You really have a talent for that." Morgana said nodding towards the second pancake he was tossing in the air before catching it in the pan again.

"It's easy when you know how, come here I'll show you" Merlin replied moving the pancake onto a plate with the others before loading another one into the frying pan.

"No thanks, last time it ended up on the ceiling. Trust me, I am not meant to cook." Morgana laughed

Merlin gave her a sly smile, "Do you trust me?" He grinned. Morgana nodded slowly, "Well come here then."

Morgana sighed seeing the determination in his eyes. There was no why to win this fight but to prove him wrong. Slowly she walked towards him and took the pan from his hand.

"Right now grip the handle with both hands, no like this" Merlin said placing his hands on top of hers in order to correct her. His front was pressed against her back with his arms stretching out to where his hands rested on hers. Morgana tried to ignore the heat coming from Merlin's body and focus on the task at hand, Morgana let Merlin move the pan up, the pancake rising from it. Merlin's hands moved the pan and her hands in order to catch the pancake again.

"See told you its easy." He whispered in her ear. It took everything Morgana had not to shudder pleasantly at his rough voice or his breath tickling her neck.

"My turn." Morgana said trying to stop the less than innocent thoughts running through her mind. This was Merlin, the person who was always there for her. She couldn't have feelings for him, could she? She just broke up with someone even if he did cheat on her! Merlin stopped her thoughts by loosening his grip on her hands but he didn't let go completely or back away. Morgana followed Merlin's actions with him helping when needed. Morgana tossed the pancake into the air and waiting for it to return to the pan but it didn't. She and Merlin looked up to find the pancake stuck to the ceiling. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Too much force on the throw there." Merlin said through his laughter. Morgana was about to reply when the pancake broke free from the ceiling and landed on Merlin's shoulder. This caused Morgana to laugh more.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Merlin asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Morgana didn't have time to answer before Merlin threw some flour at her. It landed on her cheek and in her hair.

"Oh it's on!" Morgana laughed grabbing some more flour off the side and threw it at Merlin, it landed on his t-shirt standing out against the blue. Before long a flour fight had broke out. Merlin grabbed Morgana by the waist, tickling her making her crumble to the floor with laughter. Her hand on his t-shirt forced him to fall down too, landing on top of her.

"Say 'Merlin is the most amazing person in the world'" Merlin laughed holding a large bag of flour over her. Morgana shook her head laughing. Merlin smiled wickedly before tipping the bad slightly, letting a few grains of flour drop onto her cheek.

"Okay, Okay!" Morgana laughed "Merlin is the most amazing person in the world" She finished trying to regain her breath. Merlin laughed and held his hand up in victory. It was only then Morgana realised their position. Merlin was straddling her, both of them were breathing heavily. Merlin seemed to notice too. Her green eyes meet his blue ones. He leaned down as Morgana moved her head up. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his eyes, his lips. They were inches apart.

BEEP!

The sound of the intercom buzzer caused them to pull away. Merlin stood up and offered his hand to help Morgana stand.

"That will be Arthur and Gwen" He sighed before going to answer the door to the pair.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_So what did you think?_

_Any ideas/suggestions are welcome and greatly appreciated _

_What was your favourite line, description, section etc?_

_Remember reviews mean the world to me and made me update faster so please review! Thanks! _

_QUESTION: Where do you think Mergana's perfect first date would be? Where and What? Let me know! If I like it I may use it in the story – I will let you know before if I do! Thanks_


End file.
